Once Again
by NinjaCupcakex
Summary: Deuce and CeCe meet up again at college. As ex-lovers. Is better than it sounds. One-shot.


**Hai guise.(: So, this is a DeCe one-shot. It's kind of a sad one, so get your tissues ready. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or any of the characters. These are just my ideas.**

Deuce Martinez, now 18, headed onto his dream college: University of California in Los Angeles. He smiled as he wandered around the campus, admiring the beauty of his new school. He couldn't believe he was actually there, going to pursue his dream of owning a headphone business company. He walked while trying to focus on the map he grabbed on the way here. He had to get to freshman orientation pretty soon, but he had to find the building first. It was such a huge school!

Dragging his biggest suitcase and still looking at the map, he collided with someone which caused both of them to collapse on the floor and drop most of their stuff. Great way to start his college life.

"Oh, wow I'm such a klutz. I should've been looking in the fi-", Deuce looked up at who he had bumped in with. She was still picking things off the floor, but Deuce recognized that fiery red hair anywhere: it was CeCe Jones. His first love. But also the one who he let go in junior year of high school.

"CeCe?", Deuce called to her. The redhead looked up, having an innocent look to a surprised look. There they were completely surprised at how they both came here. CeCe had Rocky help her and now she was here in college.

"Deuce? Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the University of Chicago?" CeCe asked first still staring at her ex-boyfriend.

"I changed my mind. I wanted to get out of Chicago. And for the record, I had NO idea you were coming her before I made my mind."

Deuce grabbed all his stuff, and held out a hand to help CeCe, which she did. She had missed when they would hold hands for hours on end, but that was two years ago. He was a handsome guy, and surely any girl would fall for Deuce.

"Uh, so while were here together, do you want to go to orientation together?" Deuce asked, a small hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'd love that" CeCe smiled and started walking with Deuce as they headed to orientation. The awkward sliences filled the air. They could almost feel the tension while walking to the main building. Deuce was the first to break it.

"So how've you been? It's been two years since I've talked to you.." Deuce asked, not making eye contact and getting lost in her eyes once again.

"Oh, you know. Same ol', same ol'. And you? You still sellin' random things in your jacket?" CeCe replied and asked to keep the conversation going. This was actually working; just talking like the regular old friends they used to be. Maybe the could be friends once again.

"Nah. I left that habit back when we were uh..a thing." Right when he said that, all became awkward, once again. Everytime they mentioned their time dating, it was really awkward.

"Soo, uhm, I think we found the building" Deuce said, the main building right in front of them. They headed in together, their hearts beating fast, nervous of what it might be like. They saw so many others different from them: different hairstyles, clothing, eye colors, everything! It's like they brought the whole world in this one room. CeCe was really busy looking for cute guys she could meet. Behind her was her ex-boyfriend holding back every inch of grabbing her hand. Before he knew it, she was gone from her sight, once again.

_It's official, Deuce. She's moved on. No more "Deucey" for you, lover boy! _was repeated in his head all through the rest of orientation when he spotted CeCe with someone else talking and giggling.

**A few hours later...**

Deuce was busy still unpacking after the welcoming party the college threw for the freshman. He had hung out with another Latino guy for a short while, but went up to his dorm early. He really wasn't into a party mood. Not after what happened at orientation with CeCe, that is.

He had taken out just about everything when he checked one last time to see if he had missed anything, there was a plastic bag filled with what seemed like pictures. Curious, Deuce opened the bag and dumped out the pictures. He put them in one pile and looked at them one by one: baby pictures, pictures of him and Ty, him and Rocky, him and Flynn, the whole gang, his family, his boatload of cousins. It wasn't until the absolute last picture where he was frozen. There was the very first picture CeCe and him took as boyfriend and girlfriend. Deuce was giving her a piggyback ride, her arms hung tight around his neck. The photograph was taken from the front angle, so all you could see was CeCe's head popped up beside Deuce's head. He smiled faintly at the photo, then he turned it around to see:

_I love you Deuce Martinez. Forever and Always. (03.07.2012)_

_-xoxo CeCe_

Deuce debated wether he should throw it away or keep it. He was torn, but nonetheless, he gave the photo a kiss where CeCe was and put it back int the pile. Who knew, fate probably sent them to the same college to reunite and mend their heart back. Maybe they really meant to be. He just hoped that she felt the same way about it as he did. He crawled into bed, a rather neutral feeling inside of him. The last thought he thought was:

_I love you CeCe Jones. Forever and Always. Maybe you can be my princess_

_Once Again._

**Soo? How was that? My inspiration for this possibly horrible written one-shot was the song "Payphone" by Maroon 5. It's seriously been on replay this whole time I was finishing this. Haha. Well, read and review! 3 More FFs coming soooooooooooooooooooooon!**


End file.
